Verbis Diablo
Verbis Diablo is the second episode in season 2 of Showtime's Penny Dreadful. Synopsis Haunted by the witches, Vanessa turns to Sir Malcolm for solace. Dorian Gray meets an intriguing woman with a secret. Meanwhile, Inspector Rusk seeks out the sole survivor of the massacre at Mariner's Inn, Hecate hunts down a prize for her mother - and Ferdinand Lyle reveals the disturbing backstory of the Verbis Diablo. Plot In the morning after the nightcomers' appearance in her room, a distressed Vanessa explains to Sir Malcolm that she saw them and states 'not even my prayers are safe'. Malcolm comforts Vanessa and says that they will face this together. He then asks her to accompany him somewhere that gives him some level of peace. After resurrecting Brona the night before, Victor and the Creature attempt to communicate with her, but she doesn't respond, with only a blank gaze to indicate she is alive. Victor explains to the Creature that they must go slowly and that she will need to learn language before she can lead a life with the Creature. He then tells him he will teach her and help her adjust to the real world, as he has had 'experience with this.' Brona briefly grasps the Creature's hand. As the Creature is leaving, Victor tells him that Brona should pick up language quickly, as he had used a lower electrical charge than he had in previous experiments, and that she could potentially recall her memories of her former life, as Proteus had. Victor renames Brona to "Lily" and explains that he is her cousin, while Creature (introduced as John Clare) is her betrothed. He also dyes her hair blonde to make her less recognizable. Sir Malcolm and Vanessa are seen walking into an underground tunnel that ends up being a soup kitchen for London's poor and sick. When Vanessa questions Sir Malcolm, he explains that he devotes time there when he can. "It makes me feel like a better man," he tells Vanessa as a form of reasoning. Vanessa also meets Creature there. The inspector tracks down Warren Roper, the sole survivor of Ethan Chandler's massacre. His entire face and body is covered in bandages and the doctor tells him that he may never speak as "half his face was ripped off". Main Cast *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein *Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray *Rory Kinnear as The Creature / John Clare *Billie Piper as Brona Croft / Lily *Danny Sapani as Sembene *Simon Russell Beale as Ferdinand Lyle *Helen McCrory as Evelyn Poole / Madame Kali Supporting Cast *Douglas Hodge as Bartholomew Rusk *Sarah Greene as Hecate Poole *Stephen Lord as Warren Roper *Jonny Beauchamp as Angelique *Nicole O'Neill as Witch #1 *Olivia Chenery as Witch #2 *David Ryan as Doctor *Jack Hickey as Junior Inspector *Ross Mac Mahon as Bored Policeman *Rosemary Henderson as Nun *Barbara Brennan as Mrs Bazarov *Frank Smith as Curator *Dave Curry as Father *Aideen Wylde as Mother Videos Penny Dreadful Next on Episode 2 Season 2 Penny Dreadful - 'An Ancient Language' Official Clip - Season 2 Episode 2 Penny Dreadful 'Something To Aim For' Official Clip Season 2 Episode 2 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes (Penny Dreadful) Category:Penny Dreadful Episodes